


The Gecko Fic

by LizBee



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has a new haircut. THRILLING, I KNOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gecko Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecesofalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofalice/gifts).



> Written the request of piecesofalice, who demanded a fic featuring her favourite things. You'll probably be able to spot them in the text. Accurate charactersation, on the other hand, was strictly an optional extra.

**The Gecko Fic**

 

"You've changed your hair," said House.

Cameron smoothed her new sixties bob, looking curiously like a slender loris in her waistcoat and spotted blouse.

"Do you like it?" she said.

"You're asking for my approval? I'm your boss, not your mom."

"You noticed. Which makes you the first, since Chase, Foreman and Wilson were more interested in," she peered at the case notes, "the prosthetically enhanced stripper."

"Don't be fooled. I'm interested in her, too. And not just because her liver is doing something unnatural."

"But you noticed my hair. And you have opinions on everything. So." Cameron didn't pirouette, but she was tempted. "Do you like my hair?"

"You're not old enough to pretend to be a mod. But it's cute. Is that a gecko on your shoulder?"

"It's a brooch."

"I can see that. It's very cute. Really enhances your professional image. You and Cuddy should go shopping together. Here." He handed her a page scribbled with his incoherent notes. "Go tell Chase and Foreman that whatever they're doing, they're wrong. Then find out what our hooker with the heart of gold is lying about."

Something compelled Cameron to say, "She's an exotic dancer."

"She said that? And you believed her?"

"Point taken."

Cameron turned to leave, but House called after her, "And the red Mary-Janes? Very cute. Very adult and professional."

"Just like your _Monkees_ t-shirt."

House grinned. "Exactly," he said.


End file.
